The Iron Rose
by ninja princess LW
Summary: Rose is just about to go to her first Elysium. She is both summer and winter (her father being summer and her mother being winter). She has seen her sister arrive and can't wait to met her. But with her sisters return will it bring love from the past?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so please be nice. Right now Meghan is at the Seelie Court scrubbing dishes. Rose can see everything Meghan can, you'll find out why in the story. Rose is half Seelie and half Unseelie, Oberon is her father.**

* * *

'I cant believe, Puck would actually let her come her,' I thought to myself, 'he can't actually be that stupid, but than again we are talking about Puck.'

"Frost, dear could you come here," my 'guardian' Mad (the ice queen) called from across the room. I started walking over, I hated it when she called me, Frost, my name was Rose, not Frost.

"How may I help you my queen?" I asked bowing first.

"Ash is back, I want you to help him get ready for Elysium," she ordered.

"Yes, my queen," I said, bowing again and moving toward the door.

"Oh and one more thing," Mab said right as I reached the door.

"Yes, my queen?" I asked.

"You will be coming with us,"she said waiting for my reaction.

"Thank you, my queen," was all I said, spending 15 years in the Unseelie Court has given me the the power to keep my emotions well hidden. I bowed again and moved out of the room. I let out a sigh of relief, Ash was the only person I could actually act like myself around, he was my best friend.

**outside Ash's room**

I knocked on the door to make sure he was inside and not asleep. A groan answered me.

"I thought I said that I didn't want any servants to disturb me," Ash's voice answered. I smirked and opened the door.

"Since when am I a servant?" I snorted after I closed the door.

"Oh Rose its you,"he said with no emotion at all. I was used to it.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as I put some water in a bowl and soaked a towel in it, "did you let your prey escape again?"

"Yes," he answered quietly. I watched him take his shirt off and I handed him the towel,

"I was joking," I mumbled. I went to his closet and look for a worthy tuxedo for him to wear.

"I know," he said has he dried himself off," I wasn't trying to be rude, but something interesting happened today."

"Really what?" I asked though I already knew the answer, I had seen it.

"There was a girl,"he answered.

"So?" I asked this time truly curious. A girl has never stopped him before.

"I didn't want to kill her," he said even more quietly. I stopped what I was doing and turned around to look at him.

"Winter or Summer?" I was trying to make sure it was my sister he was talking about.

"Summer," he answered. This was strange, very strange and dangerous, dangerous for my sister and I didn't want her getting hurt.

"Oh," I turned back around and picked out a black tuxedo. I walked over to him and handed it to him. I took the towels and went to hang them up.

"Your mother has requested I go with you, to Elysium I mean," I said breaking the silence. Ash looked up, surprise passing quickly over his face but disappearing.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I have to go get ready," I said stopping by the door," I'll see you in the throne room."

Than I left.

**in my room**

I examined myself in the mirror. I was in a floor length black spaghetti strap dress. I was wearing a black shawl with it. My hair was hanging freely down my back resting at about my chest. I didn't look like myself, I actually looked kinda pretty, I didn't like it. I had on about 3 inch black strap heels. My face looked paler than it normally was and my pointed ears stuck out of the sides of my all this getup I still had one thing that reminded me of who I was, my mother's dagger. Oberon had given it to me in secret and Mab didn't know about it. I had it hidden by a strap under my dress, I cloud feel it pressing into my thigh. I looked at myself once more and sighed, there was nothing I could do, I was just nervous to see my father after 15 years and my sister for the first time. My father, King Oberon had given me to Mab as a signal of peace when I was a baby. After my mother refused to marry him and give me up, he had her killed and gave me to the monster of a queen that I lived with now. I knew that I was young, but living in the Unseelie Court made me grow up faster than I was supposed to. Finally after what seemed like hours of staring at myself in the mirror, I went to the door and opened it. I almost screamed when I saw Prince Sage standing there. He seemed surprised to see me too but of course his faced changed expression rather quickly, back to it's normal blank mask. He looked me up and down with a small movement of the head. Suddenly Sage's wolf, which I had decided to call Wolfy since I've heard him called a specific name,was nudging the back of my leg making me stumble forward almost into Sage.

"Excuse me, Prince Sage," I said politely moving around him. He seemed taken back than he moved out of my way.

"Ah, yes," he said some what awkwardly. After a long silence I decided to speak up.

"May I help you with something, your majesty?" I asked keeping my head forward.

"I was going to ask you something?"he said sounding almost normal.

"If I forgot to do any of my chores, I apologize, I did not know I missed something," I said as panic started rise in my stomach, if I forgot to do any of my chores Mab would not feed me for over a month.

"No, no you did everything it was a different kind of question,"he said a little to quickly for my liking, it gave me the idea that he was nervous.

"Than ask it,"I said as politely as I could.

"Will you go to Elysium with me?" he asked. That question caught me off guard, I stopped walking and looked at him. He stopped walking and looked at me, in what seemed like a little panic.

"Yes," was all I could say. I saw all his panic go away and be replaced with joy. He offered me his hand and I took it, on the inside I was smiling but on the outside I had to remain froze.

**in the throne room**

As we arrived in the throne room there were only two people on it, waiting, and one of those people just happened to be my least favorite person in the entire world. Sage let go of my hand and went to stand next to Ash. I stood by myself until Rowan walked over to me.

"Well hello there Princess Frost,"he said with a lazy smirk on his face.

"Can I help you with something Prince Rowan?"I asked faking my polite voice.

"Actually yes, I was wondering if you would go to Elysium with me?"he asked in a sly voice.

"I can't I'm already going with Prince Sage," I said moving away from him. He grabbed my hand so I couldn't move away anymore.

"Really? Are you sure your not making that up?" he asked all sneaky like, I could feel him trying to glamour me into changing my mind.

"Brother, you know what mother said about using glamour on the princess," Sage's voice suddenly came from behind me. Rowan let go of my hand immediately.

"I did not know the queen had a rule about trying to glamour me," I states actually surprised that she'd try to protect me from something.

"Oh, right sorry, i didn't know you were into her like that," Rowan remarked as they both ignored me.

"Well it is only polite not to take another mans lady, you should know all about that shouldn't you," Sage replied. I saw that that remark hit its mark, Rowan straightened and walked away. I was surprised, not only that Rowan left without a fight but also that Sage would make a remark like that and call me his lady. Just than the door opened and Mab walked in.

"Well look at that all my children in one place, how nice," she said after we bowed. I was even more surprised now that she called me one of her children."Well don't just stand there, come on into the carriage.

I was both excited and nervous, I couldn't wait. I could sense danger close by but I'll have to deal with that when it comes to that.

* * *

**Well here is my story, well the first part of it anyway I'll write more. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2, I hope you like it. the Unseelie Court just arrived at Elysium and Rose is about to enter the room next to Sage's side.**

* * *

My legs were shaking and my hands were starting to get sweaty. I didn't know it was possible for someone to be this nervous. On the way here, Sage told me there was nothing to be nervous about, he didn't know that I would see my sister for the first time in person.

"Relax," whispered a voice from behind me. When I turned around it didn't even surprise me that I saw Rowan standing there looking as smug as ever.

"I have no idea what you are talking about your majesty, I have been waiting for this moment my entire life," I said back. I almost hit myself my nerves were so far up that I just started talking on auto pilot, I shouldn't have said anything.

"Your entire life, uh," he said, it sounded almost like question.

"Leave her alone, Rowan," Ash said coming up behind Rowan.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't?"Rowan sneered back.

"He won't have to do anything, Mother already told you to leave her alone," Sage said from behind me. I was surprised again that Mab would even consider saying something like that.

"Mother isn't here right now is she?" Rowan said looking around. He grabbed my hand and was about to pull me towards him when an arm snaked around my waist. When I looked up I saw Sage standing there. Rowan let go very slowly, "You really care about her that much, enough to get on my bad side?" Rowan sneered. Sage didn't say anything, his face had the blank mask on again.

Suddenly I heard trumpets playing, and I took that as my signal to be quiet and get in line. Right as we started walking Sage grabbed my hand, I guess he didn't mind it being so sweaty. The doors opened and we walked out. I could hear ever gasp that went through the room, they were more than surprised to see me. In my mind i could hear Meghan talking to Grimalkin asking him who we were. 'What's wrong with the little girl, she seems almost nervous, how old is she?' I heard her ask. I didn't have time to hear Grim's answer since we just arrived in front of Oberon. We all bowed and I could see that even he was surprised to see me. I heard her ask about Ash. I looked at her and smiled a small smile, same as Ash just did.

**around an hour later**

I was sitting next to Sage, in the middle of the huge table, almost right next to Meghan. After a few minutes, I could feel her tense, when I looked at her I saw that Ash was standing right behind her. I quietly slipped into her mind and listened to what they were saying, Ash was asking her to dance. She refused but Ash explained why he was asking, the tradition. She asked why he didn't ask me to dance and he explained that I'm practically from his court. I finally decided to help out a little. I leaned over to her.

"I'll go if you will," I whispered. Her eyes showed surprised as did Ash's. Now that I got a closer look at her I could see that we didn't look anything alike, she had white blonde hair and I had light brown hair, her's was straight mine was curly, she had blue eyes and I had green eyes.  
She looked at me a little funny, I smiled and grabbed Sage's hand. "Can we go dance?" I asked him, he seemed surprised but nodded.

"I don't know how to dance,"I heard her say.

"Nether do I,"I said waiting for her to stand up. When she finally did she took Ash's hand and he lead her to the dance floor, me and Sage followed. They started dancing first, it looked like she was having trouble with the whole moving your feet thing. After a little while she was starting to let her body take over, that's when me and Sage started dancing. I forgot that me and Sage would be pressed against each other. While we were dancing i actually forgot that Meghan and ash and everybody was there looking at us. Right when the music stopped there was a sickening scream that came from the crowd. Sage pulled away but didn't let go of my hand, he pulled me back to the table and away from Meghan and the crowd. I couldn't see what was making the noise so i slipped into Meghan's mind and look. There was a chimera in the crowd looking straight towards her. I knew what was going to happen but I couldn't stop it I was to far away. Something was wrong with the beast, it wasn't acting right. 'Iron,' i thought, only iron could have such an affect on something that huge. I ripped my hand out of Sage's grip and started running back towards Meghan, but he caught me. Sage caught my waist, he lifted me up and carried me toward a group of Summer guards.

"Do not let her out of your sight," he said to the guards. Normally they wouldn't have listened, even to the Winter prince but everybody knew that I was Oberon's daughter.

"No, Sage don't just leave me here," I begged, "I can help."

"No you can't, your just a little girl, you need protection," he said. That hit me right in the heart. Tears started to form in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. The guards grabbed my arms and formed a circle around me. I slipped into Meghan's mind again and saw that Ash had saved her. I saw Sage and Rowan come into the fight as well as some guards. The guards that were around my were trying to look at what was happening, so I took that to my advantage. I snuck past them and forced myself through the crowd. When I came to the front I saw that the dragon head from the chimera was about to blow fire, Sage and the princes were out of the fire range but Meghan was not. Without thinking I grabbed my dagger from under m dress and threw it hoping it would hit its mark. It did, it hit the chimera right in the back of the head. Everybody looked confused for a minute than looked at me. Nobody seemed to think that the chimera was dead but I knew better, it was dying but it wasn't yet, fortunately Ash knew this too, he cut its head off. Everybody was silent for a minute looking at me than at the dead chimera. Mab was the first one to break the silence.

"Oberon!" she screamed, "How dare you set this monster on us during Elysium, when we come to you under the banner of trust!" She said something but I didn't care enough to listen. A greedy little redcap was following Meghan on the stage, I was about to step in but Ash did instead. I wanted to go talk to her but Sage stepped up to me.

"I told you to stay out of it!" he snapped. I looked at him and saw that he angry, it took a lot to make someone like him angry.

"No you didn't, you told the guards to not let me out of their sight," I said, "All you said to me was that I was just a little girl."

"You could've been seriously hurt!" he snapped back.

"But I wasn't I saved a life!" I snapped at him. Suddenly Rowan came up behind Sage and handed me something.

"I think this is yours," he said, when I looked I saw that it was my dagger, cleaned. I took it and put it in its spot.

"It is," I said. When I looked at Meghan I saw that she looked starstruck.

"I think, it is time to leave," ash said from beside me. I nodded but wouldn't look at him or Sage or Rowan. I just turned around and started walking. Right before I left I slipped into Meghan's mind one more time, she was planning to leave.

**at the palace**

"I can NOT believe that Oberon would do something like this," Mab shouted," he will regret this, this calls for war!"

Everybody started to shout and cheer. People were really mad.

"My sons you will lead a hunt, to find the half-breed daughter of Oberon, I want her alive," Mab said when the crowd quieted. I was shocked that she would stoop that low. The princes just nodded, as if they agreed with the terms of war.

" I would like to be a part of this hunt, my queen," I spoke up. Every head in the room turned to stare at me.

"You would hunt your own sister, your own blood?" she asked.

"She is not my blood, a half-breed abomination like her should not be allowed to ever step foot in the Nevernever," I lied somewhat, i couldn't lie but I didn't want an abomination in my home, and I meant the iron creatures.

"No, I will not allow you to participate in this hunt," Mab announced.

"What? Why?"I asked without thinking.

"You can not be trusted, you have summer blood in you, you might go soft and let her go free," she said.

"I would not go soft," I countered.

"You are not to participate in this hunt, now go to your room," she said as if that were the end of it. Two guards came up to me and lead me out of the throne room and to my room. If she thinks that I'll just sit in my room and wait for them capture her she was dead wrong. I was going to go help her escape this place and get back home. She was after all my sister.

* * *

**Well chapter 2 is finished, I really liked writing it. Chapter 3 will hopefully be up soon! I hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is after Elysium, Rose just figured out that Mab wants to hunt down Meghan, but Rose won't let that happen. She has a plan, but it may take a turn for the worst.**

* * *

**in my room**

I got out of the dress and threw it on the ground. I needed to cleaned up so I warmed up some water I had in the bathroom. After cleaning up I went to my closet and dug around until i found what I was looking for, dark black skinny jeans, a dark green tank top, a pair of brown boots, and a black leather jacket. I had some of the servants get me the clothe from the human world after I decided that I would one day escape from here. i never actually thought that I'd get wear them. After putting on the clothes I went and looked under my bed. Right where the mattress met the wood were my bow and my arrows, which I got once for my birthday from Puck. I grabbed them and put the quiver on my back as well as the bow, I attached my dagger to my hip. I glamoured myself invisible and walked out the door as quietly as possible. I walked quietly but quickly towards the door. I was sure I'd get caught but nobody stopped me and I just walked out the door and into the forest. I took down the glamour once i thought I was in the clear and walked on guard for a while. Once I thought I heard a twig snap somewhere behind me so I spun around brought out my bow and put an arrow in it. After around five minutes I stated to move again, very slowly backing up. I had taken no more than maybe 3 steps when I bumped into something. I spun around and came face to face with a very surprised looking ore.

"What are you doing out here, Princess Frost," it asked, I was surprised to learn it was one of the smart ones, probably a general.

"I came out to hunt," I stated promptly before asking," and who, may I ask, are you?"

"My name is Frug," he answered.

"Frug the ore?" I asked curiously, strange name I thought.

"Yes," Frug answered. He was most definitely a general, but he was trusting the wrong person.

"Well Frug, if you will excuse me I am on a hunt and I will not catch anything with you here," I said a little rudely.

"I was informed that you are not to go on the hunt for Oberon's half-breed," he explained.

"Who said I was on a hunt for the half-breed, I could just be hunting for goblins or nixies," I said.

"You are no where near a lake or source of water, and you have your weapon drawn now," he said taking in my appearance.

"You snuck up on me, of course i would have my weapon out," I explained. I needed to get around this stupid ore before I lost anymore time.

"I am sorry but you must come with me,"he said grabbing my arm and dragging me by it.

"where are you taking me?"I asked demanding an answer.

"To Prince Rowan, he is my commander in the hunt,"he said as he kept dragging me.

"Well than I guess Rowan will have one less general to worry about," I said.

"Wha," Frug was about to ask but I drove my dagger into his back and than cut is hand off, he dropped to the floor and I ripped the now disabled hand off of my arm. I was just glad that I didn't get any blood on my outfit.

**later in the woods**

"I started to smell iron, lots of iron somewhere up a head. I started running, because iron did not belong in the Nevernever meaning that something was terribly wrong. I made it to a clearing up ahead and found that I had stumbled upon the frozen garden. I turned just in time to see Meghan being dragged away by small creatures made entirely of metal. i grabbed one of my arrows, used my glamour to light it on fire and shot it in the direction of the little beasts. It hit one of them and it went down but there were to many to shot them all. The last thing I heard from her was her begging Puck and Grimalkin for help.

"Damn it," I yelled as I walked to get my arrow back. When I turned around I saw a very surprised Puck and Ash starring at me, "What!" I snapped.

"How did you get here?" Puck asked breaking the silence.

"Does it matter, those things just took Meghan," I snapped.

"Mother told you not to come," Ash said fix his posture.

"Your mother said I was not allowed to come on the hunt for the half-breed, I'm not on the hunt, I'm here to make sure she doesn't get caught," I said back.

"Why?" both boys asked at the same time.

"She's my sister bozos," I said," do you really think I'm gonna let Mab get her hands on her, after what I've been through?"

"You'll be punished by the queen," Grimalkin said from behind me.

"And I should care why?"I asked," it's not like I'm ever going back there anyway."

"You aren't?" the boy's asked at the same time. I laughed, a bitter laugh.

"You two could be a singing group, you know that?" I asked as i walked to the iron creature I had shot. I bent down to examine it and poke it with my arrow when the little beast jumped up and bit my hand. I howled in pain and tried frantically to get it off. I finally shook it off and it started to run into the forest when Puck's dagger chopped it in half. Ash was next to me in a second.

"What did it do?" he asked looking at my hand.

"It bit my hand, the little booger," I said. I gasp when Ash's fingers touched the burn, after a minute or two it started to feel numb, letting me know that he was cooling it.

"This is exactly why you shouldn't have come," he snapped when he was done.

"Well 'daddy' can you lecture me after we go and rescue Meghan?" I said moving away from him.

"Way ahead of you Rosy," Puck said as he trudged back into the clearing.

"Don't call me that," I said but I didn't really mean it, I liked it when he called me that,"what did you find?"

"They're hiding in a cave not to far from here, lets go," he said as he started walking off again.

"You are not going anywhere," Ash said as I started walking after Puck.

"What are you gonna do about it, you can't make me go back," I snapped.

"You will go back, either you go willingly or I will have to force you,"he said back.

"If you're gonna make her, you might as well come with us and save the princess first," Puck said from beside me.

"You have no right stopping my Goodfellow, she is not your princess," Ash said.

"Which one Meghan or Rosy?" Puck asked as the dangerous expression he had on earlier slipped back into place.

"Both, Princess Frost does not belong to you and I will have the half-breed one way or another," Ash said as he pulled his sword out.

"It's Rose not Frost, it will never be Frost, now will you two stop acting like little kids and come rescue Meghan with me," I said as i started walking again.

"Uh, Rosy it's this way," Puck said from behind me pointing in the opposite direction.

"Oh right," I said turning around.

**in the cave**

"So whats the plan?" I asked as we hid behind a huge hill of coal. I saw the giant iron horse thing up ahead talking to Meghan about her brother.

"I distract it and you two get Meghan out of here, easy peasy," Puck said as he started to move around the hill.

"You can't go out there all by yourself," I said grabbing his arm.

"Watch me," he smirked before going out there and started acting like a complete idiot.

"Stay here," Ash demanded.

"But,"I started to say but was stopped.

"No buts I want you to get out of here now," he said before he left to. I grumbled to myself but stayed put.

After what seemed like an eternity I heard someone howl in pain, I quickly jumped up and looked who it was and saw Ash laying in the snow and the iron horse thing running toward him. I grabbed one of my arrows and shot it at the iron horses belly. I my arrow screech against metal and the iron horse spun around facing me. I was terrified for a second than shot another arrow, this one got stuck in the beasts nose.

I raced after Ash and soon we made it out. He collapsed the cave than collapsed himself. i ran to him and turned him over, he had a huge burn on his chest. I put my hands on it, and through his protests used my ice glamour to cool it, the same way he did to me earlier. The next thing I know Meghan was there and Ash was starting to get up.

"It sounds like you need to talk to them alone for a while," I said to Meghan.

"I think I need to yell at them instead of talk," she said back. I laughed.

"I'll be at The Chillsorrow manor, just bring them there when your done, I couldn't heal him all the way just enough so it didn't hurt so bad," I said as i looked at Ash, "don't do anything too stupid, please for your own sake."

Her smile vanished when mine did, i was hoping she'd come so we could talk, but instead of asking I just left. I knew she could take care of herself against them two but I was worried she would somehow dig herself into a hole I couldn't get her out of. But the only thought that was running through my head as i was walking away was, 'how far deep am I?'

* * *

**Sorry, I know it's kinda long, but it took a while to get all the action-ish parts in. I hope you like it. Don't worry about being mean on the comments I want to know what you thought, thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4, I hope you like it. Right now Rose is on her way to the Chillsorrow manor so she can wait for Meghan, Puck, and Ash. See what happens, there might be a twist, there might not be one, keep reading and you'll find out.**

* * *

**on my way to Chillsorrow manor**

I had the slightest suspicious that I was being followed. It started after I left Meghan with the boys. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see someone walking, but I didn't let them know that I knew that they were there. After a few more feet, I whirled around and sent an arrow in the direction of my stalker. I heard a yelp and saw somebody step out from behind the bushes. I was expecting Rowan or Puck but what I got was the last thing I expected.

"What you do that for?" a boy a little older than my asked. From what I could see he was made of metal. He looked normal but his hair was made of wires.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" I asked. He tried to step forward but I raised my bow and arrow and pointed it to his face. He paled but didn't move another step.

"I'm Glitch," he slowly said. I looked at him very closely and saw that he had a sword attached to his hip. I put my face into the blank mask I use around Winter folk so I wouldn't give anything away.

"Well, Glitch, what are you and why are you following me?" I asked keeping my bow in place.

"I'm an Iron Fey," he answered watching me closely to see what my reaction was going to be.

"There are no such things as Iron Fey," I said back, I hated it how my voice came out a little shaky.

"Than how come I'm standing here talking to you?" he asked stepping closer, I took a step backwards and ran into a tree. I had nowhere to go but I wouldn't let him see than I was afraid.

"Your just a figure of glamour made by someone to scare me," I stated. I wanted it to come out strong sounding, but it sounded uncertain.

"You don't even believe that," he smirked stepping forward again. I raised my bow higher and pulled it back, all I had to do was let go and I'd kill him. "Come on, don't be like that," he smirked again stepping even closer. My back was already digging into the tree I couldn't go back anymore.

"What do you want?" I asked as he stepped even closer. I dared my eyes to look at his sword. It was made of metal, my heart was pounding very loudly, and I was sure he could hear it.

"Aren't you a little young to be out here all by yourself?" he asked as his hand went to his sword.

"I can take care of myself," I stated.

"Really, it doesn't look that way," he smirked moving even closer. The tip of my arrow was right in front of his chest. I couldn't think of anything else to do so I used my Summer glamour to make myself go through the tree. I didn't wait to see what he would do, I ran in the opposite direction. I dared to look backwards and saw he wasn't following me. I stopped running and looked around, the stench of iron was still in the air. I made a very slow circle and looked around. Something was definitely wrong, the trees and grass were dying. Suddenly an arrow came out of nowhere and cut the top of my arm, I howled in pain, the arrow was made out of iron. Somebody used a sword to cut the back of my leg, I ended up on the floor, with a bleeding leg and arm with my eyes closed.

"Well look what we caught," came a raspy voice from somewhere above me. Someone poked me with a spear made of iron and I howled in pain again moving away from it. I could hear a group of people laughing, they all had really scratchy voices.

"Do you think King Machina would except her as well as the other one?" a different voice asked. Someone kicked me in the ribs with an iron boot and I whimpered.

"I don't think she'll survive the trip," a girl's voice said.

"Perfect," said the first voice. Someone walked up to me and patted me on the cheek with a metal glove, I moved away.

"Stop!" I heard Glitch's voice shout from somewhere near by.

"Lieutenant Glitch?" the voice closest to me said almost in a question.

"What are you doing here?" the girl asked.

"I am here to scout and observe your progress," Glitch said back. I didn't want to open my eyes but I did anyway. I almost screamed at what I saw. Inches in front of my face was a boy who looked around 19 which is weird since we stopped aging at the age 17. He wasn't looking at me, but he was wearing iron armor. Behind him was a man and a spider looking thing that I presumed was the girl. The man had on iron armor too but the spider girl was made entirely of wires.

"Well if you are here to observe us, than look at what we caught," the boy kneeling above said looking back at me. His eyes flickered with surprise when he saw me.

"Well looky there, you actually opened your eyes," the man said moving closer to me.

"She's afraid," the spider girl smirked coming up to my feet looking at me in amusement.

"Leave her alone," Glitch demanded, all of my captures looked at him in surprise.

"Do you have feelings for her?" the spider girl asked, as her eyes widened in realization.

"No of course not," Glitch said back as his face twitched," but you do not realize that you have the Unseelie princess there, do you?"

"No we did not," the man said," are you really that important?" he smirked moving his iron covered hand to my cheek, I whimpered and moved my cheek away.

"So what if we have the Unseelie princess, doesn't that give us an advantage?" the boy asked.

"No it will start war, and King Machina does not want war," Glitch said moving closer," yet."

"Right, so we just kill her?" the boy asked. He raised a dagger I didn't know he had up to my throat.

"NO!" Glitch screamed, the boy looked surprised but he moved the dagger away." You idiots, they'll know she was killed by iron."

"So what do we do with her?" the spider girl asked.

"I will take her and make sure that she does not tell anyone," Glitch said moving even closer. He was now standing right in front of the man.

"And what if she does tell?" the boy asked looking at me in disgust.

"Who would believe her?" Glitch smirked," nobody knows about us, and nobody wants to."

"Fine," the boy said as they all moved away from me. I crawled as far away as I could, until I hit a tree.

"Do not take any unnecessary prisoners," Glitch demanded as they left. Once they were far away Glitch ran towards me.

"Are you OK?" he asked concern showing on his face.

"Fey can't lie," was all I said. He looked confused than understanding came over his face. "You don't have feelings for me, so why are you here?"

"Not yet," was all he said, than he got up and left. I don't know how long I sat there or when I decided to get up and walk to Chillsorrow manor. By the time I got there I had lost way to much blood and the iron marks were infected but all I could think about was Glitch. Why had he saved me? I opened the door and walked into the living room dizzily. Meghan, Puck, and Grimalkin were in there just talking. Meghan was the first to notice me.

"Rose?" she asked. I managed a small smile than my knees gave out. Puck caught me before I hit the ground. I think he asked me what happened but I wasn't sure, I was to dizzy.

"Fey can't lie," I whispered before everything went black.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 4, I hope you liked it. I know it was a little weird but oh well. I know I don't usually say this but please review. Around 30 people have read my story and only 1 has reviewed it. I really want to know what you guys think so please review, even if you hated it, thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose is at the Chillsorrow manor right now. She is hurt, not badly badly hurt but in even pain to be unconscious for 2 days straight. I hope you like it. Btw thank you doodle queen for reviewing and I'll try to write longer chapters.**

* * *

I was having a dream, or at least I hoped it was just a dream. In front of me were three cages. Puck was in the one all the way to the left, Sage was in the one in the middle, and Glitch was in the one all the way to the right. I tried to run towards them but something was holding me back, I couldn't see what it was but it's hold was strong. Suddenly there were people standing behind each one of them. They had daggers in there hands. A second before it happened it dawned on me, I screamed for them to stop but I was to late. There right in front of me were the three boys I cared about the most all headless and dead. I screamed and cried until I couldn't anymore.

"Rosy, Rosy wake up," Puck's voice came as someone started shaking me. I opened my eyes and found Puck's worried face hovering inches over mine. After seeing that I was ok he leaned back giving my room to sit up. I felt a wetness on my face and but my hand on my cheek, it was stained with tears. I moved my hand away and felt a sting on my upper arm. I looked and saw that it was bandaged.

"What happened?" I asked quietly looking at Puck.

"You don't remember?" he asked looking at me as if I was supposed to remember.

I shook me head. Trying to remember but not coming up with anything.

"You were attacked," he said after a moment of silence, "on your way here."

That's when I remembered. I remember how I'd met Glitch, how I'd ran from him and almost got myself killed, and I remembered how he'd saved me. I started shaking uncontrollably. Fresh tears started flowing down my face and the wounds I had started to sting even worse as I realized how I'd gotten them. Puck wrapped his arms around me and shh-ed me as I sobbed into his chest. When I was finished crying, I just sat there burying my head into Puck's chest as I tried to forget. I didn't want to believe that I was weak, but I had to except that I was still very young and still very weak. After a while Puck leaned.

"Now, now no more tears, lets go and find you something to eat before you die of starvation," he smirked as my stomach growled in agreement.

"Just let me change," I said as I got up, "do they have any clothes here?"

"I think so, probably in the closet," Puck said nodded to a closet in the back of the room.

"I'll be out in a few," I said moving to the closet. When I turned around to see if Puck left I saw that he was still standing at the same spot looking at me.

"What happened out there?" he asked before I could ask him why he was still there. I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said turning my back to him. Suddenly he was there shaking me by my shoulders.

"This isn't a game Rose, I could've lost you," he said, when I looked at him, he looked more serious now than any other time in my life, that I had seen him.

"Don't you think I know that," I snapped," it's not like I planned on it to happen."

I couldn't take it, I didn't want to tell him or anybody else, about what happened. Puck was looking at me like I was a little kid who just got caught for stealing.

"Get out," I said not meeting his eyes.

"Rose, I'm sor..." he began but I interrupted him.

"Just get out," I said shaking his hands of my shoulders.

"Please," he begged.

"OUT!" I shouted pointed toward the door, "GET OUT PUCK!"

I barely ever yelled, much less at Puck and he knew that. He looked on the verge of tears himself but I didn't say that I was sorry, because I honestly wasn't. I wasn't sorry that I had snuck out of the Unseelie castle to try to safe Meghan, I wasn't sorry that I'd met Glitch, I wasn't sorry that I had gotten hurt, and I most definitely wasn't sorry that I yelled at him for treating me like a little kid. Puck looked at me for a little while with an emotion in his eyes that I couldn't place before he actually left. I stood there heart broken for a few minutes, before deciding to get changed. I would not let myself cry, not again. I decided that if I was going to go on this quest with Meghan I'd have to lock my emotions away before they became a problem. So I locked them in a chest and threw away the key hoping to never ever see it again.

**in the training room**

After I had cleaned myself up and changed into some dark blue jeans and a black long sleeved jacket and my same boots, I decided that I needed to practice protecting myself. I didn't bother looking for food, I just went straight into the training room. If we were in the human world I was sure I would have been practicing for over eight hours without a break, but I didn't care, not anymore. I finally understood why Ash locked his emotions away and hunted all the time. It gives you something to hold on to, even if it's cold hard murder, it helps. After a while I could feel that somebody else was in the room. I didn't bother to look at who it was, I just kept practicing.

"May I help you?" I said in a stone cold voice.

"You could adjust your stance to where your more balanced, but not help me in particular," Ash's voice came from behind me. I put my sword away immediately and turned around.

"I apologize my Prince I did not know you were well enough to be out of your room," I said bowing. When I looked up I saw that he looked very surprised but of course the emotion disappeared a second after it showed up, which I thought was better.

"I could say the same thing about you, how are you?" he asked moving into the room.

"Physically I am fine, my Prince,"I said moving towards him when I saw that he wanted to spare.

"And emotionally?" he asked as he raised his sword.

"I would rather not talk about it my Prince," I said raising my sword. And he didn't push, and I was glad for it. We spared for what seemed like hours, I was glad for the distraction. He almost had me a few times but I always got back to my feet, I knew he was going easy on me, but I didn't care. After a while Meghan walked in, she was just standing at the door watching Ash as I attacked him while his eyes were closed, I didn't mind. Once Ash opened his eyes and we stopped sparing she started apologizing for interrupting but Ash explained that we were done.

"So Rose, how are you feeling?" she asked moving towards a table that I had pushed out of the way earlier.

"I am feeling quite fine, Princess"I said as I drank some of my water. When I looked at her, her eyes flickered as if she was expecting emotion in mine but not finding any.

"Are you sure, your acting kinda strange," she asked again moving a little closer.

"Yes, I am very capable of taking care of myself, Princess, I do not need you to worry," I said my voice still stone cold, thankfully. She nodded and than looked behind me.

"Hey, Puck," she said waving at him. I didn't turn, I didn't need to.

"Hey Princess," he said as I turned, I only turned because my jacket was on the other side of the room.

"Are you raiding the cellars now, Goodfellow?" Ash asked referring to the bowl of fruit he had in his hand, summerpod I realized.

"Me? Stealing?" he smirked before looking at me," hey Rosy you feeling any better?"

"I am feeling fine, Robin Goodfellow," I said grabbing my coat and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Puck asked as he set the bowl of fruits right in front of Meghan, who was gulping them down like her life depended on it.

"I am going out for a little walk," I said as I kept moving towards the door.

"You will do no such thing," Ash said. I turned around to look at him. "You will stay in this manor and not step a foot outside," he demanded.

"As you wish, my Prince," I said as I bowed. He ended the conversation at that and started bickering with Puck about them finishing their duel. I looked at Meghan and than back to Ash. "My Prince might I advice you to look at the Princess," I said as she started looking dizzy. Puck raced towards her and started stuttering unintelligent things. I didn't care enough to listen in. When I turned around I saw Ash carrying Meghan to her room. Once Ash was out of the room Puck started talking to me.

"Listen Rosy, I know what I said was way out of line, and I'm really sorry," he said walking towards me, "it's just that I don't want to lose you and you just got hurt so badly, can you ever forgive me?"

"I see no need," I said starring at him with blank eyes, "I do not feel anything of the words you said, you had reasons as did I, so what is there to forgive."

"No, no please Rosy your not one of them," he begged taking my hand, "your not one of those heartless winter fey, please don't leave me, come back please."

"I did not go anywhere, Robin Goodfellow," I stated as I pulled my hand out of his, "I am a winter fey, but I did not go anywhere."

"No your not one of them, your nice and caring and happy and energetic," he said stepping closer with sad eyes begging me to change back, "please, I'm sorry, your not one of those heartless monsters, come back please," he begged over and over again.

"I do not know what you are talking about, I am still me, just the me I was always supposed to be," I said moving further away from him toward the door, "I appreciate you helping me see that." I said before turning around and walking out of the room. Behind me I could hear him calling me, begging me to come back, but he was smart enough not to follow me.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 5, I hoped you liked it. I did, well writing it. Will Rose always keep her emotions hidden or is she going to break open the chest that holds them captive, find out in the next chapter. Please review, thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well guys here's chapter 6, i hope you like it. Right now Rose is wondering around the house in search of food. She hasn't eaten in almost over 3 days and is practically starving. She still has her emotions locked away, though.**

* * *

I had wandered a while away from the training room. I was looking for food or a servant to get me some food, but I couldn't find any. I was bored out of my mind so I slipped into Meghan's mind to see what was going on with her. She was having a nightmare, it was about her brother Ethan. I slipped out. I didn't think I could handle another nightmare so I slipped back out. When I looked up I saw a huge door that I hoped was the entrance to the kitchen. I didn't run, though I wanted to. When I stepped past the doors i found myself in a huge library. As much as I wanted to be disappointed I couldn't be. I loved books. I walked up to one shelf and started reading the spines, there were so many books, some even from the human world. I found a book called_ Sherlock Homes_ and decided to pull it out of the shelf. I heard a snicker behind me and dropped the book. It landed on the floor with a thump but I didn't notice it, I spun around and unshed my sword.

"Since when do you have a sword?" a strange but yet familiar voice said from somewhere in the library.

"Show yourself," I demanded as I slowly scanned the library.

"I am not hiding, you just don't know how to look for me," he said. I could tell it was a boy.

"Than step out into the light," I said very slowly making sure my voice gave nothing away.

"As you wish," he said before Rowan appeared right in front of me.

"Prince Rowan?" I asked astonished.

"Yes?" he said chuckling as he moved my sword out of the way with his finger.

"I.. uh I don't know what to say, I didn't expect to.. uh.. um see you here," I said stuttering, hating that I wasn't more careful in protecting Meghan, he was surly going to take her.

"I should say the same about you, but than again, you are the reason I'm here," he said stepping closer after I shed my sword. I went down to bow, put his fingers were under my chin a second. "Now, now none of that, your never this formal normally what changed?" he asked as he pushed my chin up so I was looking at him.

"Nothing has changed, my Prince," I said as I stepped back just a little. He smirked and bent down to pick up the book I had dropped.

"This is a classic, you know," he said lifting the book up so I could get a better look at it.

"No I did not know, I know nothing of the human world," I said back grabbing the book as he handed it to me.

"That's a shame, maybe I'll take you sometime, after the whole war thing is done," he smirked stepping closer. I stepped away and put the book back into it's place. But before I could turn back around, I saw Rowan's hands come up to rest against the bookcase on either side of me. I tried to turn around but he pressed his chest against my back so I couldn't move.

"What are you doing my Prince," I asked as he pressed me even further into the bookshelf.

"Oh, nothing just showing you some books," he said sarcastically.

"Well I appreciate that but could you back up?" I asked pushing against him.

"Don't be like that," he tisked into my ear. "Sage isn't here to help you now and little mister Ash is nowhere to be found."

"Let me go," I demanded as I pushed harder against him even if it didn't help, at least I was fighting.

"Not until you give me what I want," he hissed pushing me deeper. I winced as the books cut into my skin.

"And what is that?" I asked," what is it you want to know?"

"Both princesses, and any knowledge you have on the Iron Kingdom," he hissed into my ear. I think he was trying to push me further into the bookcase, but I wouldn't go any further.

"I can't...answer...while...your... holding...me," I choked out. He gave me one more good pushed than backed up. I spun around ready to attack him but found myself pinned to bookshelf again, the only difference was that my back was against the bookshelf and a dagger was pressed again my throat.

"Better?" he smirked pressing the dagger to my throat so I could feel the blade digging into my skin. I started twisting around but against his tall built figure, I didn't stand a chance.I let my hand down, so I could grab my dagger but couldn't find it.

"My dagger?" I asked, he smirked.

"Yup, nice one too," he said looking at, "it was made by someone who knew what they were doing."

"You're not Rowan," I stated sure of myself. His gaze snapped back to mine and I knew I was right.

"What did you say?" he asked/hissed digging the knife into my neck.

"You're not Rowan," I spat out, literally spitting into his face.

"Oh, really, how am I not?" he smirked trying to control himself.

"Rowan never, and I mean never says something nice about other people or their work," I explained as a little pride started to seep into my heart. I winced as the knife went deeper into my skin. I put my hand to his chest to try and push him away but as soon as my hand made contact with his chest it burned. I gasped and pulled my hand away. 'Iron, he's made of iron,' I thought to myself.

"You seem surprised, princess, King Machina wants the other princess, and he wants her now," he snapped.

"You said that you want both of us, but now you say you only want her, what changed your mind?" I asked ignoring the blade in my throat.

"I didn't change my mind, I still want both of you," he said with a stupid grin on his face," but I only want the other one because King Machina wants her, I want you."

"For what?" I spat. I knew what he was going to say or at least I had an idea but I wanted to hear him say it.

"I want you to be mine," He said moving his chest closer, I instinctively trying to back up. He suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked disgusted at him.

"I forgot that you didn't like iron," he smirked moving even closer.

"I don't mind it," I lied somewhat. If I couldn't be killed by it I wouldn't mind it.

"Really?" he laughed moving even closer, his chest almost touched mine now.

"Why didn't it burn my back?" I asked wanting to get off the subject.

"Because you are wearing human material, it's a pretty good protector," he said as his gaze slipped to my chest," I hope it keeps your chest intact, I like it very much." I backed up with disgust, the only problem was that there was nowhere else to go.

"OK that's all I can take, step away from the lady, Titas," a familiar voice voice said from somewhere near the window.

"Lieutenant Glitch, what a surprise to see you here," Titas smirked not backing up a bit.

"Come on, leave the lady out of this," Glitch sighed right before he stepped out from behind a bookcase.

"I heard what you did to my brother, he wanted to kill her but NOOO you just wanted to set her free, well now I'm here to finish the job," Titas smirked pushing the blade deeper into my throat. I cried out and wanted to back up but couldn't. I could feel the blood flowing down my neck in rivers, my throat burned from the inside out. It may not of been an iron dagger but it hurt all the less.

"Tatis, stop I didn't want to kill her to keep us a secret," Glitch explained slowly moving toward us. Tatis noticed this and pushed the blade even deeper, I winced. Glitch stopped walking immediately.

"Not another step closer, 'Lieutenant' or I'll cut off her pretty little head," Titas smirked wrapping his free arm around my waist. I would have said something back but I couldn't, my throat hurt to bad.

"Titas, we don't have to do this here," Glitch said his gaze coming up to met mine. I knew he could read the fear in my eyes and that just kept him going. "Let her go and we can talk about this."

"Oh, yeah, about what, there's nothing to talk about, all I have to do is cut off her head and everything will be normal," Titas smirked but I could tell he was uneasy.

"Just let me go, please, I won't tell anybody that I saw you here," I choked out hating the pain in my throat and how weak I sounded. I didn't lie exactly, I said I wouldn't tell anybody that I saw him here but I never said anything about telling people about the iron fey.

"SHUT UP!" Titas shouted pressing the dagger even deeper into my throat, I cried out and tears started to flow down my cheeks. That was it for Glitch, he lunged toward Titas and pushed him away from me. I fell on the floor and reached up to pull the dagger out of my neck. I wrapped my hand around the handle and janked it out, I winced but could immediatly feel the relief of my throat healing. I watched as the two boys went at each other. It was easy to tell that Titas had more fighting experance but that Glitch knew all of his weaknesses. Titas got his sword near Glitch and Glitch went flying around the room, I tryed to scream but couldn't. I didn't want to say it but I needed help, from Ash from Puck, I didn't care I just needed help. Titas spun around to face me and I saw fire dancing in his eyes. He started walking toward me and I didn't know what else to do so I let my anger come to the surface. And not just the anger from this but also the anger I felt from Puck and Ash and the other iron fey. I just let all of my anger come out. Titas screamed as he was burned alive, but I didn't stop, I didn't take any of the fire back. Once I was out of anger and the fire disappeared I saw that there was nothing left of Titas.

"Wow," a small voice said from right next to me. I nodded and slid down to the floor. "Come on what's wrong?" Glitch asked sliding down next to me.

"Why did you keep them from killing me?" I asked, I still felt some pain in my throat but most of it was gone.

"Who?" Glitch asked playing dumb. I sighed I knew he wasn't going to tell me but a small part of my was hoping he would.

"Glitch, your iron fey, I'm not, normally you should hate me and want me but you won't let them kill," I explained wanting an answer desperatly.

"Listen to me and listen good," he said leaning forward. I got angry again as I figured out he wouldn't answer my question.

"No you listen to me," I snapped interupting him. Surprise flickered across his face plainly as I stood up. "I have been living my whole life in a world with no answers, than suddenly I have a sister who I need to protect and an old friend comes back and breaks my heart, I try to conceal my emotions, but than you barg in and ruin everything, I can't lock up my emotions, I just burned a man alive and you won't answer a damn question I have, now answer me before I burn you too!" I snapped letting out all of my feelings all of the anger I have been hidng not caring what he thought of me anymore. Suddenly he stood up and walked toward me smilling. I refused to back up, I held my ground. He stopped right in front of me.

"You don't have to know everything, but if you have to know all you had to do was say please," he smirked before he leaned forward and kissed me.

* * *

**Well this is chapter 6, I hope you liked it. It took a while to write it but I had fun. Figure out what happens next, does the kiss burn her or not? Find out in the next chapter, REVIEW pretty please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well guys I know I promised that I'd update soon on my last chapter but I've had a lot of stuff going on, like my grades and I have a concert coming up so I'm sorry, you'll just have to be a little patient with me, and honestly I wanted to see how many of you would actually review, thank you to those who did.**

**Rose just got kissed by Glitch, well actually she is in a kiss with him. Where will it leave her? **

* * *

My eyes instinctively closed. I didn't know what to expect, but this was better than anything I could have ever hoped for. He slowly pulled back, I kept my eyes closed for a minute before opening them. When I did open my eyes Glitch was grinning at me.

"I thought so," he said still smiling.

"Thought what?" I asked as I touched my lips. They didn't burn, just tingled a little, it was amazing.

"Nothing," he smirked turning around.

"Hey that's not fair, you can't just say something like that and not tell me about it," I insisted walking toward him.

"Yes I can," he smirked as he started walking away.

"No you can't," I said as I grabbed his arm, I forgot for a second that he was made of iron. I remembered after I touched him, but my hand didn't burn. He turned around and his smile widened.

"You didn't get burned," he said in a soft voice filled with excitement.

"How?" I asked in astonishment as I inspected my hand.

"It's an old prophecy," he said moving back toward me.

"You knew this was going to happen?" I asked as he placed his hand on top of mine.

"Maybe," he smirked leaning forward again as if he was going to kiss me again. Suddenly I heard a weird static sounding sound from Glitch's waist. He groaned and backed away.

"_Glitch, are you there, this is Virus, come in,"_a voice said from the static thing. He pulled out a large triangle thing made of metal and spoke into it.

"Virus this is Glitch, what is it?" he said in a business type voice.

_"Lord Machina wants you back at the castle immediately,"_ the voice said back.

"I'll be there," he said before pressing some button. I reached up to touch the weird item but he grabbed my wrist. "Just because I won't burn you doesn't mean other types of metal won't," he said putting the object away.

"You have to go?" I asked as I pulled my wrist away from him.

"Ye.." he said right as a shout came from the hallway.

"Rosy where are you, I have a present for you," Puck's voice came from somewhere close by.

"You have to go," I said right as Glitch said 'I have to go.'

"Rosy, come on I know you'll like it," Puck's voice came again from right outside the door. Glitch started walking away but I grabbed his arm again.

"Promise me we'll see each other again, soon," I said as I looked into his beautiful violet eyes.

"I promise," he said after some hesitation, I sighed with relief knowing he couldn't break a promise. He quickly leaned down and kissed me and vanished.

"There you are," Puck said from behind me, I turned around and smiled forgetting that I was supposed to be mad at him.

"I've been here," I said still smiling, I spun around in a circle.

"What happened in here?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a nervous laugh.

"Oh nothing," he said as a smug grin went onto his face.

"You said you had something for me," I said changing the subject.

"I do," he said before pulling something from behind his back, it yelped. When I could see what it was I saw he was holding a puppy.

"Oh my god," I said running toward him and grabbing the dog. He licked me.

"I got him from the human world," he said from over my shoulder.

"He's so cute," I said rubbing my nose with the puppy's.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Puck asked eagerly.

"Only if you stop treating me like such a little kid, I can take care of myself, I've living in the winter court my entire life I kind of have to know how to take care of myself," I said looking into his eye's.

"Only if you stop going off on your own," he said turning serious.

"No deal," I said looking away from him and back at the puppy.

"Fine," he said as a smile cracked his face.

"I'm going to name him King," I said as I looked at King. He yelped again licking my cheek.

"Okay, weird name," Puck said moving away from me and toward the door.

"If you say so," I said putting King down on the floor.

"You coming to get something to eat?" Puck asked as he turned around.

"Defiantly, I'm starving," I said running to catch up to him.

"Hey where's your dagger?" he asked looked at my waist. I looked at my waist where my dagger was usually and found it wasn't there.

"Must has left it, can you help me look?" I asked turning back and looking around.

"Sure," he said with a sigh. Apparently King understood what that meant because he turned around and started running around and sniffing everywhere. We looked around for awhile without finding anything.

"Where could it be?" i asked myself in a quiet voice.

"Aha," Puck finally said popping up with my dagger in his hand, unfortunately my blood was still on it. "Wait why's there blood on it?" he asked looking at me with suspicion.

"No reason that we need to worry about right now," I said reaching for the dagger. Puck raised it holding it above my head.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"Puck didn't we just discuss this, you have to trust me, I promise it's over with and you don't have to worry about it," I said reaching for the dagger again.

"Fine," he said as he lowered my dagger and gave it tome. I was about to say something when I heard King yelp.

"What is it boy?" I asked going over to him. He was circling an object that lay next to the book _Sherlock Holmes_ in the floor. Which was weird since I distinctly remembered putting the book back. When I got a closer look I saw that the object was a white rose. i picked it up and sniffed it and smiled. It smelled like Glitch.

"What is it?" Puck asked walking to me.

"A rose," I said as I started walking back toward the door.

"Must've been left here on accident," Puck said sounding suspicious.

"Yeah, it must've," I said with another smile before putting the flower in my hair.

"You are acting really weird today," Puck said looking at me.

"Really I didn't notice," I said. My stomach grumbled and i laughed, it was time to get something to eat.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 7, I hope you like it. I want to update soon but if I don't please don't get all mean I will update I promise. Please review. I'll update sooner if you review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry about the long wait, here's chapter 8.**

**Rose is still happy about Glitch and is now devouring a giant chicken.**

* * *

"Gosh," Puck said a he watched my in awe.

"What?" I asked with a mouth full of chicken. He laughed.

"I can't understand you," he said still laughing. I glared at him put took another bite of chicken. I felt someone whack me in the head and when I turned around I saw a very angry cook walking away steaming.

"I'm going to guess that I wasn't supposed to eat," I said once my mouth was clear.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Puck asked as his laugh lines started to disappear.

"Keep on eating," I said taking another huge bite of chicken. Puck started laughing again.

"Princess Frost?" Ash's voice came from behind me near the door. I groaned, rolled my eyes, and turned around.

"The name's Rose, and you know that," I said as I looked him up and down. I saw that he wanted to talk, alone. "Puck, could you go check on Meghan?" I asked not taking my eyes off of Ash.

"Sure," he said before getting up and walking out the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked once he was gone.

"I need to tell you something," Ash said looking away from me but walking further into the kitchen. I was surprised at the tone in his voice. He sounded desperate.

"Ok, talk," I said turning so that I was facing him again.

"I, um, I made a deal," he said keeping his eyes away from me.

"So?" I asked not getting his fuss.

"I made a contract with your sister!" he blurted out.

"You did WHAT!?" I shouted getting off the chair and storming toward him.

"Shhhh," He said.

"No no shhhhh," I spat.

"Why would you do that?"

"I need her," he said as his blank expression started to come back into place, "My queen needs her and you have no right to question her or me!"

"So now you're back to being the winter prince is it?" I said huffing in irritation.

"It doesn't matter your queen wants her, why would you want to define her?" he said looking at me as if I were prey.

"She is not my queen, she will never ever be mine queen," I snapped glaring at him.

"She is your queen, she has always been your queen, you will NOT define her!" he snapped moving closer to me.

"You will NOT threaten me, when you're the big idiot who made a mistake by actually thinking that he could make a contract with my sister without having to deal with me!" I said as I stepped closer until I was right under him. It was harder than I thought to intimidate someone when I was shorter than he was, way shorter.

"You have got a lot of nerve threatening me," he said practically copying my words.

"If I had to kill you right now I would do it in a heartbeat!" I said. I turned around ready to stalk out of the room. I heard him unshed his sword and whip it in the air. I ducked and spun around. I pulled my dagger out from my belt and blocked his next attack. When I looked at his face I saw pure anger written on it. I let my own anger show through. As he tried to bring out his next attack, I jumped on the counter and swished my dagger near his head. He ducked but backed up getting hit with a pot that was flying in his direction. When he turned around he saw the cook coming running toward him. The next thing I know he plunges his sword deep into the cook's chest.

"There you see, killing doesn't affect me," he explained turning back to me with hatred blazing clearly in his eyes.

"That just makes you a monster, but I know how to handle monsters," I spat as I stepped up to him daring him with my eyes to threaten me again.

"Rosy, Meghan wants to see..." Puck said absent mindedly as he walked back into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the mess we had made. His eyes widened as he saw the dead bloody cook in the middle of the floor. "Should I even ask?" I shook my head and Ash shed his sword huffing as he stalked out of the room.

"Now what?" I asked as I started walking out of the kitchen with Puck, "Meghan wants to see me?"

"Um yeah," he said before running a hand through his hair, "what's happening with you Rosy?"

"What do you mean?" I asked not looking at him.

"It just seems that you snap way to easy lately," Puck explained before stopping me in my tracks, "it's almost as if you're turning human."

* * *

**Ok I know it was way too short and a completely sucky chapter and I'm sorry for that but I'm stuck I don't know what to write about next any suggestions would be helpful.**

**Please review!  
**

**Again sooooo sorry for the long wait.  
**

**I need help.  
**


End file.
